Luke Custer
Luke Custer is the main hero of the 2005 game Project Altered Beast. He is voiced by Abie Hadjitarkhani. History Luke was a member of a special force unit recovered by Dr. Eric Job's scientists after he had suffered fatal injury in his last mission. After being revived by the scientists, he was informed he was reborn as a Genome-Cyborg, a biologically and genetically enhanced being capable of transforming into powerful beasts in anthropomorphic fashion and able to utilize said beasts' powers. Genome-Cyborgs possess Genome Chips, artificial chips that enables Genome Cyborgs to transform into anthropomorphic beasts, in their bodies. Then Luke was introduced by Dr. Jobs two Genome-Cyborg predecessors: Brad, the first Genome-Cyborg carrying a tiger Genome Chip and thus capable of becoming a were-tiger. And Anastasia Ainsworth, the second Genome-Cyborg who is capable of transforming into a chimera-type hybrid beast. While Anna seemed to be more hospitable to the newcomer, Brad was not, and the tension between Brad and Luke persisted. After undergoing several physical check-ups, Dr. Job praised Luke of being the ultimate Genome-Cyborg, a Genome-Cyborg who is capable of carrying multiple Genome Chips and activating them at will, in which the doctor had been striving to create. Luke was able to pass all physical and genetic tests with excellence. Elated, Jobs told Luke that with his ability as a Genome-Cyborg, Luke is now capable of becoming something far more than that of a human. To further study Luke, Dr. Jobs equipped him with the Werewolf chip, allowing Luke to change into a werewolf form. However, Job's partiality towards Luke began, and unknown to Luke, him getting a favoritism from Jobs was drawing deep resentment from Brad and Anna who were deemed obsolete, unnecessary and thus were being neglected. Luke is later seen along with Jobs in a demonstration of the effects of Genome Mist, an artificial mist that can turn any living beings into mindless and ferocious monsters upon inhalation, to higher-ups involved in Project Altered Beast. Here it is said that Genome-Cyborgs, although created to withstand the effects of Genome Mist, cannot do so for very long when the mist contains high enough concentration. Brad, seeing no point in staying with Jobs, resolved to leave, but he did not leave empty-handed: he stole a few of Genome-Chips that could enhance a Genome-Cyborg, on his way out with his hybrid beats pet called Sytry, a griffon-like beast. Luke found out what Brad did, intercepts the rogue Genome-Cyborg in an attempt to stop him and retrieve stolen chips. Brad, enraged, transforms into a were-tiger intending to unleash his full pent-up fury against Luke. Luke also transformed into a werewolf form to take on Brad. The two engaged a short duel, but Brad being more capable combatant, emerged as the victor as he inflicted Luke a vicious scar on the latter's upper body. As Brad departed, he looks at the defeated Luke, could not understand why Luke was favored so much despite Brad being a superior combatant. It is revealed that Brad's tiger claw contains a genetic program that can permanently destroy any living cells, unable to fully regenerate wounds, meaning Luke's scar given by Brad, is permanent. Luke eventually recovered and returns to the military. Shortly after his return, an outbreak involving Genome Mist in Forret City occurred, mutating animals and residents of the city into monsters. Also, Dr. Jobs and his research team who were situated in Forret City, went missing. Luke was summoned by a top-ranking government official to investigate Forret City outbreak and confirm the fate of Jobs and his scientific team. Being the only one in the military who is capable of withstanding Genome Mist, Luke was to go solo on his mission. The nature of this mission, is of course, a top-secret so he would be transported under secrecy. As Luke prepared to go, the agent gave him various Genome-Chips that were not taken by Brad, in a small container, warning Luke that effect of utilizing all Genome-Chips simultaneously had not been tested, thereby Luke should not be too trigger-happy using the said chips. The helicopter that contained Luke in a metal coffin, on its way to Forret City, was suddenly attacked by Sytry (on behalf of Brad): the griffon destroys the helicopter and flies off. But Luke in his coffin survived the explosion and crashed onto the outskirts of Forret City. He wakes up amidst wreckage, without knowing that he lost all Genome Chips he had in the crash, saving for the chip of the werewolf already embedded in his body. Also Luke suffered amnesia due to crash, without remembering who he is or what his mission was. As Luke surveyed the damage, he recovered information file about Genome-Chips when he suddenly came under attack by Genome mutants. Luke's self-preservation instinct triggered, transforming him into a huge werewolf. The Luke-Werewolf easily defeated monsters, only to collapse due to huge physical and mental stresses taking toll on the man. He is then approached by Anna, who gave him the tranquilizer, reverting Luke back to his human mode. But because Luke has amnesia, he is unable to remember his fellow Genome-Cyborg, much to Anna's surprise. Anna gave him short lectures about the effect of Genome Cyborg's transformation before leaving Luke. Throughout the game, Luke explores, ventures and searches various sectors of Forret City (16 areas in total), oftentimes going forth and return as well. Luke also fights off all manners of monsters lurking in and out of Forret City. It is revealed that some animals ingested Genome Chips Luke had prior to the crash, turning them into grotesque monsters (only Genome Cyborgs can properly utilize Genome Chips). These beasts are bosses of the game. Every now and then, he ends up fighting and killing these Genome Monsters that ingested Luke's Genome Chips. And with each victories, Luke recovers more and more of his lost Genome Chips, allowing him to become different types of beasts that can further aid his quest. In addition, with every retrieval of Genome Chips Luke makes and usages of them on himself, Luke gains more and more of his lost memories. At one point, Luke fights and triumphs against Sytry, the griffon who caused Luke's amnesia by causing a helicopter crash. Luke retrieves Genome Chip from Sytry as he did with other monsters. But Sytry, even with its Genome Chip taken, survived when his master Brad arrived to restore Sytry by embedding the second of his stolen Genome Chip of enhancement onto the beast, turning Sytry into a creature called Ose. Brad, realizing that Luke had become stronger compared to their first duel, vows to kill him the next time they meet. Luke once again encounters Anna, who explains to Luke further information of conception and development of Project Altered Beast, and that Brad was responsible for the outbreak, therefore he must be stopped. Ose in later part of the game shows up and attempts to kill Luke, only to suffer defeat again and this time loses its life, inadvertently helping Luke. Luke's long quest eventually leads him to a large research facility with underground labs that contained the final Genome Chip called Dragon, the most powerful of all Genome Chips. But Brad was there first, and he has no intention of surrendering the chip to Luke. Intending to settle their rivalry permanently and kill Luke for good, Brad turns into weretiger and attacked Luke who also transforms into Genome Cyborg to fight back. The two engaged a duel in a second time. But this time, Luke emerged triumphant. Exhausted and defeated, Brad finally understood why Luke was favored over him and Anna. Luke, also exhausted in their duel, demanded to know why Brad caused Genome Mist outbreak. Brad, outraged, exclaimed to Luke that he has not realized the truth and they must hurry to stop Anastasia. (but Sytry destroying the helicopter that contained Luke was his scheme) So it was not Brad to unleashed Genome Mist, but was Anna. Brad leaves to stop his fellow genome Cyborg now gone rogue while Luke claims Dragon Genome Chip and transforms successfully obtaining all of Genome Chips. After further battles against more monsters and enhancements through recovery of more Genome Chips, Luke ultimately made to where Anna was waiting for Luke, who realized that Luke regained his memory. Here it is shown that Dr. Jobs and his research team had partially inhaled Genome Mist, and was in the slow and painful process of mutation. Here Anna reveals all: Anna is indeed the one who caused the Genome Mist outbreak on Forret City for vengeance: Anna was the second Genome Cyborg chosen by Dr. Jobs in a conception of having a Genome Cyborg in a hybrid form. But there was a flaw in her genetic system, and she ended up becoming a grotesque mish-mash abomination of different animals horribly fused together. Obviously Jobs was not satisfied with the result. Once Luke was chosen as the third Genome Cyborg, she too suffered the fate of being an forgotten outcast like Brad. But unlike Brad, Anna stayed behind to plot her vengeance until the time was right for her to unleash outbreak. Her plan was to lure Luke to her, defeat Luke and absorb him into her when he regained all the necessary Genome Chips, making her the ultimate Genome Cyborg. She correctly calculated that the government would have to send Luke to neutralize the outbreak. But what she didn't count on was Brad intending to settle his own grudge against Luke which caused Luke to lose his memory. Realizing that Luke lost his memory, Anna took full advantage of the situation throughout the game and incriminated Brad. After declaring her intention to become the ultimate Genome Cyborg, she absorbs mutated Jobs and his crew and proceeds to engage duel to the death against Luke. Although suffered an initial defeat by Luke, Anna still persevered and almost succeeds in absorbing Luke. But Brad intervened, inflicting Anna with the same wound he gave on Luke previously. Furious, Anna mortally injures Brad. Brad tells Luke how his existence had driven Anna mad, what it means to be cast aside and be forgotten, how Brad himself couldn't do anything to change her. In his dying breath, Brad begs Luke to 'free Anna from her misery'. Anna was a formidable monster capable of transforming into multiple hybrid forms, compelling Luke to transform into different beasts from time to time as well. After the fierce last battle involving multiple transformations, he managed to defeat Anastasia with all of his might. Feeling sympathetic towards both fallen Genome Cyborgs and knowing that Luke is responsible for their bitterness that caused them to create a disaster, He brought their bodies together lying besides each other. He escaped as the facility began to burn down and fell apart. Personality Luke Custer is a calm-hearted and honest man. Although, he is amnesiac for not remembering. Luke Custer was regaining memories. Powers and Abilities Luke has various forms and abilities of beasts due to the chips he carries around. Werewolf Luke's first anthropomorphic form. It gives him razor-sharp claws to tear through preys (which can be charged up after arranging proper genetic modification), superhuman speed, howl that can stun low-level monsters, and enhanced jumping power. *Berserker Rage - a super-charged rush attack that annihilates all enemies stand in front of the werewolf *Rising Claw - an upper claw attack that sends enemies flying Merman ⬜1 → ⬜2 → ⬜3 → ⬜4 → ⬜5 Luke's second anthropomorphic form. He can swim and breathe underwater. This form enables Luke to shoot air bubble bullets which are made by compressing airs within his own body, from his mouth. Merman can launch his own image made up of energy as a decoy to distract monsters, and can shoot Depthcharge, a chargeable energy bomb capable of breaking through certain impassable gates. In underwater players will be forced to progress using this form. Wendigo Luke's third anthropomorphic form. This form is designed to operate in extremely cold regions. It gives Luke superhuman strength, able to breathe blizzard that can instantly freeze victims to death, can create ice cubes which can be used as projectiles, and immunity to cold temperature. However, being a big creature created for power at the expense of maneuverability and agility, it is sluggish and that is this form's biggest drawback. Garuda ⬜1 → ⬜2 → ⬜3 → ⬜4 → ⬜5 Luke's fourth anthropomorphic form. This beast form is designed for long-range flight operations. This form grants Luke an ability to fly. With this, Luke can go anywhere and can reach all secret or hidden bonus zones that were previously out of his reach. He can shoot feathers as if they are darts at enemies with lethal effect, can create a powerful tornado that devastates and annihilates all enemies foolish enough to run into it, and can swoop down on enemies for high damage. In some stages which requires flying above Genome Mist, players will be forced to play game using Garuda form. Its only weakness is that it cannot walk. Minotaur Luke's fifth anthropomorphic form. This form is a giant humanoid bull made of fire and metal designed primarily for defense. This form grants Luke immunity to extremely high temperature and fire. Aside from goring his enemies with horns and punching his enemies with fiery fists, it can breathe flames that can incinerate enemies from its nose and can temporarily harden its body into a super armor which can repel even the largest known shells and bombs. When Minotaur changes himself into this steel form in mid-air, it falls down fast like a rock, crushing any enemies under it. Minotaur can also unleash a huge fiery explosion from his own body as a short range all-around attack, damaging any enemies nearby. Minotaur form also grants Luke superhuman endurance and resilience; as it takes lesser damages than other beast forms when hit, and when Minotaur takes hits he does not get knocked down to the ground like other beasts, but instead bounces backward, ready to launch immediate counterattack. His bull rush attack is immune to minor monster's attacks and is capable of mowing down any lesser monsters unintelligent enough to be in the way of Minotaur. Minotaur's speed accelerates further the longer Minotaur performs its bull rush. So long as he doesn't run into solid object, Minotaur can perform bull rush as long as it wants to. Dragon ⬜1 → ⬜2 → ⬜3 → ⬜4 → ⬜5 This beast form is a dragon. It is the most powerful beast and each of its attacks leaves huge swath of destruction and corpses of monsters. Within the body of dragon lies a powerful powerhouse that enables dragon to constantly create electricity, which dragon utilizes as offensive weapon, on its own. His abilities involve in hurling lightning bombs at opponents, unleashing wide lightning sweep from his electrically charged that can annihilate any enemies nearby, and shoot highly concentrated lightning forward attack at frontal enemies (can only be used when fully charged so this shouls be used with caution). Although possessing wings, dragon only hovers so it doesn't fly the way Garuda does. And despite being the most powerful beast out of all forms, it is slow in both the movement and in attacks, leaving dragon somewhat vulnerable to enemies at times. Gallery altered-beast-hd-photo-werewolf.jpg|Luke as a werewolf all beast forms.jpg|All 9 beasts Category:Video Game Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Successful Category:Honest Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Pure Good Category:Protectors Category:Amnesiac Category:Selfless Category:Adventurers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Hybrids Category:Military Category:Heroic Creation Category:Rivals Category:Lawful Good Category:Mutated Category:Male